Trampas del amor
by ZairaLeeWay
Summary: Pitch el rey de las pesadillas, tiene 2 hijas… Stein War y Chaos War una es distinta a la otra pero una sentira amor en su corazon, pero podra pitch convencerla para hacerle daño a los guardianes, averiguenlo leyendo (porque si no llorare)
1. Renacer

Capitulo 1 "Renacer"

Oscuridad y dolor, es lo que veo alrededor.

Stein se levanto del suelo, miro al cielo y vio la luna negra no como la veía antes, esta ves era diferente. No brillaba con el mismo esplendor de siempre, escucho un fuerte ruido ella rápidamente volteo y lo que observo fue destrucción, los edificios ardían y se derrumbaban, el sonido de las personas gritando y muriendo hizo que se asustaría.

Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, llego a un punto donde sus piernas se rindieron y paro. Desvió su vista a un lago hermoso y se fue acercando y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su propia apariencia pelo gris, ojos amarillos, vestía una blusa blanca con un short negro y botas del mismo color, y para acabar una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, también observo una cicatriz en su mejilla.

Observo detenidamente el fondo del lago, era algo brillante tenía que ver lo que era, salto al lago, estuvo nadando unos minutos hasta que llego a la cosa brillante, era un cofre, lo tomo y salió del lago arrastrando la pesada cosa. Cuando la abrió encontró 2 cuchillos de doble cadena, los tomo y se volvieron de color rojo gris y una marca roja le salió en su brazo. Miro detenidamente las cuchillas hasta que algo la asusto.


	2. Conociendo y Olvidando

Capitulo 2 "Conociendo y Olvidando"

Quien eres – pregunto amenazando con los cuchillos

Yo?, Acaso no sabes quién soy y por alguna razón me puedes ver – respondio

No… yo estoy muy confundida ahora, no recuerdo nada de lo que acaba de pasar – contesto

Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto

Stein… Stein War – contesto

Bonito nombre, para la diosa de la guerra – respondio

Diosa?... guerra, estás loco – dijo Stein

Por algo me llaman Jack Frost… - respondio recargándose en su bastón y riendo

Que es tan gracioso, Ehh! – dijo enojada

Eres muy distraída, que no conoces a los guardianes – aclaro Jake

La verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, cuando desperté todo estaba así – dijo Stein

Por eso iremos con tooth, ella es el hada de los dientes – respondio tomando la mano de ella y elevándola por los aires

Sujétate o caerás – dijo Jack

Está bien! – respondio sujetando la cintura de Jack

Después de un largo viaje, pudieron llegar a salvo al palacio de los dientes

Tooth!? –grito Jack

Que Sucede Jack, estas bien? Quien es ella? – pregunto tooth

Ella es Stein, no quiere creer que es la diosa de la guerra, puedes mostrarle su pasado

*Flashback*

Había una guerra, era horrible… ver como tus seres queridos se iban o morían y dejándome aquí… sola y abandonada. Pero después de morir todo cambio, la luna me hablo me dijo que era tiempo de abandonar una vida he iniciar otra. Cuando estaba viva era una niña muy imperativa, tenía el pelo rubio pero ahora es gris, mi color de piel era aperlado ahora era más blanca de lo normal.

*Fin Flashback*

Stein abrió sus ojos y se puso a llorar, ya recordó porque se despertó de esa manera… mirando a la luna y porque tanta destrucción… ella murió en esa guerra y por eso es la diosa de la guerra.


	3. Una Nueva Enemiga Al Asecho

Siento mucho por no actualizar se me iban las ideas y se me ocurrio otro personaje les dejare 2 links para que conoscan a Stein y Chaos War

. ?fbid=3727683564452&set=pb.1646823501.-2207520000.1357462576&type=3&theater y . ?fbid=3723345936014&set=pb.1646823501.-2207520000.1357462576&type=3&theater y si alguien quiere mi facebook personal pueden agregarme con Zaira Phantomhive Besos y empezemos con el capitulo :D

Capitulo 3 "Una nueva enemiga al asecho"

350 Años Después

Ahora sé cómo usar mis nuevos poderes, y no están nada mal la verdad son magníficos, ya no me preocupo por la demás gente o por volver a ser normal, estos humanos le tienen miedo a las guerras y a la destrucción pero se acerca una guerra aparte

Polo norte

Las sombras atacaban, no tenían piedad los guardianes estaban rodeados, no había otra opción más que pelear.

Santa cuidado! – grito Jack y ataco a una de las sombras

Bien hecho escarcha – contesto conejo

Gracias canguro – exclamo Jack

C—canguro – respondio conejo

Chicos concéntrense – Dijo tooth

Unos minutos más de pelea y las sombras ya no estaban

Por fin – dijo santa tirándose al suelo (imagen mental de santa) XD

Eran demasiadas – contesto tooth

Pero esas sombras no se parecían a las de pitch –pregunto conejo

No, esta vez son distintas – respondio santa

Un aura negra se formaba en el piso, elevándose por el aire era una mujer… pelo blanco atado en una coleta, tenía un vestido y botas blancas con negro llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza unas alas metálicas en la espalda y unos googles en sus ojos, y un cetro.

La indefensa chica yacía en el suelo

Cómo te llamas-dijo santa extendiendo su mano

Mi nombre es Chaos – contesto levantándose los googles

Chaos? Nunca oí hablar de ti – respondio conejo

Como es tu nombre - dijo Jack

Soy la diosa de la destrucción… Chaos War! – contesto elevándose y levantando su cetro

War, War… Recuerdo ese nombre – respondio Jack

Ahh! Si… dime – contesto chaos acercándose a Jack sin dejar de volar

Tu hermana es Stein War, Diosa de la guerra! –dijo Jack

Ha ha ha! Me muero por ver a mi padre, Pitch Black – aclaro chaos

Pitch! – grito santa

No! – suplico tooth

Diviértanse – contesto chaos levantando su cetro haciendo sombras y desapareció


End file.
